People view broadcast content using television sets or other display devices. The broadcast content includes television shows, televised events, and other content. In some instances, a set-top box connected to a television set may provide additional information about the broadcast content, including a schedule of the broadcast content on various television channels. The set-top box may provide a description about broadcast content concurrently being viewed by the user or broadcast content that is included in the schedule of broadcast content.